paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Capital World
Background Capital World, or also known as the Planet of Jod, is the home world to the Jod, a human species which rules the Kingdom of Jod. While known locally as the Capital World within the Kingdom of Jod, the title "Planet of Jod" is the title given on official star charts within Companion Cresh. The Capital World is listed as a Major World. The Capital World was discovered & colonized sometime around 3,961 BBY, although a precise date is not available, by the survivors of the then Red Rock Kingdom. Strange New World It didn't take the new Jod settlers very long after 3,961 BBY, however, to realize that something was off about their new home. Their technology stopped working. First, the smaller things: comlinks, sensors, blasters, and even their modern clothing would deteriorate over the course of days & weeks. Then, bigger things: their colony ships planet-side started deteriorating to rustic hulks. Through several early tragic events, the newly founded Jod also discovered that if a starship was in the atmosphere for 10 minutes or more, their technology would likewise stop working; this was especially tragic when starships were flying in the atmosphere and this occurred, oftentimes incurring lasts second emergency landings and, more often then not, tragic crashes with injuries and deaths. While the team of Jedi Masters and Jedi Knights with them could only hint towards a strong, localized disturbance in The Force around and on the planet, they were able to confirm that the disturbance did not appear hostile to the Jod. While this news brightened the hopes of the Jod, several problems remained, chief among them clothes. While using homemade wool and other clothes, the Jod and Jedi found their answer: the world seemed to operate on a older time era. The trick was finding what timeline that was. Society & Culture As of 2 months into their existence as the Jod in 3,961 BBY on the Planet of Jod, they had radically changed, a change that their former galaxy may not had ever seen before. Their culture and life style was highly influenced by the Middle Ages, Early Modern Period, American Revolutionary War, and American Civil War. Technology worked on a limited basis, as it seemed directed and progressed by this mysterious new planet. And the precise formula to the planet's method has never been precisely figured out, as to why some comlinks will work and others will not or why some starships will work and others will not. The only way the Jod were ever able to override the planet's control was to, very secretly, introduce strands of Red Rock into weapons and starships they wanted to use. With the limited supply of Red Rock---even though the Red Rock could reproduce itself and the Jod helped grow new Red Rock in Red Rock Grow Fields---this override policy for technology was used very sparingly, both to retain a healthy reserve of usable Red Rock, but also to mislead enemy attacks about the truth of Red Rock's abilities. To the culture, on the Planet of Jod, on a more focused scale, the world operated in general from the Middle Ages and Early Modern Period. While the Royal Palace, Central Region, and Northern Mountains would stay strict to this lifestyle, the further out Eastern, Western, and Southern Regions operated more in a American Revolutionary War and American Civil War time frame. Civilian vs Military Use Despite scientific breakthroughs (read below), only civil government & military facilities, personnel, and equipment may be equipped with sufficient Red Rock quantities to operate outside of the planet's strange restrictions. Civil government use of sufficient Red Rock-equipped communications & transportation are restricted to when urgent legal or political business must be conducted (and then, the Military Office of Civil Government Assistance will pick up the assistance). Science: Breakthrough By 15 BBY, military programs under the Progressive-Traditional-Continuity Military Doctrine (specifically, the Bradley-Hux Ammunition Conversion Program & Re-Acquisition Product Program through the broader Military Modernization Program) had mapped a relatively give-or-take approximation of how much Red Rock to material/product was needed for modern equipment to function correctly on the Capital World. Flight: both Space & Atmosphere * Space In space, the planet's mysterious magical field (generally considered "The Mists", in theory, which help cause or causes the Jod Effect), starts to affect modern technology at High Orbit (disruption with sensors & communications at first) and more alarming affects by Medium Orbit with hyperdrives, engine thrust, and reactor core changes. By Low Orbit, most ships hit the 10 minute threshold before catastrophic failures begin. * Atmosphere In atmosphere, flight is generally restricted by the planet to hot air balloons. Most civilian government functions are required to follow this law as well, with rare exceptions where urgent legal or political business must be conducted, in which case the Military Office of Civil Government Assistance provide transportation. Communications & Ground Transportation * Communication Electrical Telegraph is the most common & efficient mode of fast communication for civil government, business, and the politically & socially connected civilians. Like with atmospheric flight, the Military Office of Civil Government Assistance provides advanced communication assistance when urgent legal or political business must be conducted. Most day-to-day communication between government, businesses, and civilians was done in written ink and delivered by the Jod Mail Office, which also handled the electrical telegraph system. * Ground Transportation Steam Locomotive pulling various railroad car types via rail transport is the most common & efficient mode of fast transportation. Generally speaking, the general public has access to railroad transportation as a everyday course of living. However, horse and buggy is the most common transportation for upper class citizens, while middle class citizens normally used paid stagecoaches or mud-wagons, and lower class citizens typically walked. Once again, the Military Office of Civil Government Assistance provides advanced transportation assistance when urgent legal or political business must be conducted. Express Underground Railroad System The Express Underground Railroad System (EURS) is a type of High-Speed Rail. It runs from Jod City and has stations at every major city and every capital city of a Shire on the Capital World. The EURS is completely underground and is extensively built with & maintained with Red Rock, from the locomotives & railroad cars to the railroad transport system itself. It is the one mode of transportation accessible to the general public that is overseen, operated, & maintained exclusively by the Military Office of Civil Government Assistance. Despite MOG's generally non-armed military roles, The Office employs Infantryman & Provost Guards as security & law enforcement respectfully on the EURS. Types of Railroad Cars The EURS is designed for long distance passenger train & rail freight transport. For the former, passenger trains employ open coach cars (low income passengers), closed coach cars (middle income passengers), private cars (for the wealthiest of individuals or organizations), lounge cars, dining cars, & sleeping cars. Every passenger train would also employ at least 2 railway post office cars to help transport mail from the Jod Mail Office. Also, on select routes & at select times, passenger trains could also employ at least 1 Prisoner Car (although these routes & times were always kept top secret). Longest Travel Distance The longest continuous rail transport was from Jod City to the completely opposite side of the planet. That one rail route would take a full 30 days at full speed without stopping, because of the size of the Capital World. Military Use The Jod Military Forces employs several armored trains of their own on the EURS, carrying personnel, freight, and equipment & vehicles. The routes & stations are highly classified and are also protected by the Military Office of Civil Government Assistance. Buildings All civil government buildings and most major cities & influential towns had Upper Class businesses of renaissance architecture. However, the vast majority of Middle Class businesses were of the Wealden Hall House design. * Social Elite of Society ** Castles were for the most elite in society * Upper Class ** Courtyard House (top tier of the Upper Class) ** Upper Lusatian House * Middle Class ** Upper Lusatian House (top tier of the Middle Class) ** Log house ** Cottage ** I-house ** Cap Cod House * Lower Class ** Log Cabin (top tier of the Lower Class) ** Plank House ** House-barn ** Longhouse ** Hut ** Sod House ** Stilt House over water Geography The Capital World has a rich & diverse environment and ecosystem, sprawling a massive 86,882 miles in diameter (twice the size of Jupiter or the equivalent of 636 Earths) with 57,510,000 square miles of land and 88,860,024,000 square miles of water. The Central District, the largest continent on the world, is the size of 636 North America continents or 6,067,440,000 square miles. Mountains, hills, forests, jungles, woodlands, savannas, shrublands, grasslands, plains, deserts, tundras, swamps, wetlands, streams, rivers, lakes, seas, oceans, islands, and various urban development cover the planet. Despite its size, a day is only 64 hours long, with a day lasting 32 hours and night lasting 32 hours. The planet has 97 moons and orbits 2 G-type main-sequence stars (suns). Both the planet's size, many moons, and its position within the Jod Solar System allow it to have a Type One Atmosphere, with Naboo & Alderaan-like environments & temperatures. Of the 97 moons, all of them have 3 Army Forts and one Air Field, specifically assigned to outward exterior defense of the Capital World (each polar ice cap of every moon has a Fort, as well as there be a central Army Fort and Air Field generally central on the world); this moon defense greatly increases the planetary defenses of the capital world, allowing the Jod Military Forces to hold off an invasion force longer until reinforcements arrive, as well as providing advanced sensor & communication scanning around the capital world.Category:Kingdom of Jod Category:Locations